I Just Wanted to Sleep With You!
by bittterblueyes27
Summary: Spain just wants Romano to sleep with him! NO DOUBLE MEANING IMPLIED! He, honestly, just wants to cuddle Romano when he falls asleep.


For as long as Spain had know Romano, he had wanted to sleep with him.

**NO. NO DOUBLE MEANING.** He honestly wanted to fall asleep in the same bed as Romano, but why he wouldn't was completely unknown to him.

Phase 1: Childhood

Romano was cleaning the house for once in his maid's outfit, and he had one room left -

Spain's Room.

Romano walked in and started cleaning ignoring the lazy Spaniard on the bed, gazing at Romano as he cleaned. When he was done, Romano held himself steady on his broom. Whew, he breathed out. That Spanish bastard had a hell of a lot of rooms in his house.

"Roma? Are you done cleaning?"

"Si."

"You look tired. Oh! Why doesn't mi tomate come up on the bed and take a siesta with me!" Romano blushed.

"Bastard! I'm not sleeping with you!" He dropped the broom and ran out the door.

"Wait!" Spain scrambled off the bed, only to trip on the discarded broom and fall flat on his face.

Later that night, Spain lay in his bed, staring out the open window, letting the Spanish breeze drift in. The soft music of a fiesta could be heard from far away. Spain closed his eyes and listened to the soft music, and didn't hear the rapid padding of small feet until it neared him. He focused his hearing on that instead of the music, and felt a weight in front of him. In a matter of seconds, he could feel his little Roma snuggling up against him, tears clashing with his bare chest. Romano snaked a small arm as far around Spain's chest as he could and cried against his carmel skin. Spain smiled, and buried his nose in Romano's hair, wrapping his arm protectively around Romano.

"Bastard...let me go..." He whispered.

"You did it first, dear tomate. What's wrong?" Romano sobbed and hugged him tighter. Spain had wanted this, yes, but not when Romano was crying.

"You...you sold me off... to gypsies... they did bad things to me!" He cried harder, his face flushed. Spain kissed the top of his head.

"A dream, Roma. I wouldn't dream of selling you." Romano punched him in the gut, but his choppy breathing soon turned into soft snores as he slept. Spain smiled and listened to the soft music of the fiesta fill the room as he fell into slumber.

Romano never slept with Spain again, unless he had a nightmare.

Phase 2: Adolescence

They were in the fields, picking the ripe tomatoes as the sun set. They were finally done and they dumped all of the fresh tomatoes into a big basket in Spain's kitchen, each taking one, and eating it.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." Romano got up as he finished off his tomato.

"Roma! Why don't you sleep with me tonight?"

"What?"

"Come sleep with me! I'm lonely..."

"In your dreams, bastard." Romano left for his room, a light blush staining his cheeks. Spain got up and went to his own room, undressing and laying down on the slightly cool bedsheets. Tall, well-built. Romano was growing up. He never sleeps with Spain anymore, nightmare or not. Spain only want to cuddle his Roma when he sleeps!

Phase 3: Adulthood

Romano had moved out of his house a long time ago. Nowadays, it seemed so lonely, and empty. Spain tossed and turned in his bed. When was the last time Romano had slept with him? The fiesta music... he heard it again, playing in the distance. Such a long time ago, but Spain still remembered. Heh, if only the child version would come in and cuddle him again. He fell into an uneasy sleep that night. The next morning, Romano came over, unusually, because Spain liked to show up at Romano's house just to make breakfast for the two of them.

"Make me food, bastard, I'm starving."

"Hmmmm..."

"What?"

"I will... only if you promise to stay over tonight and sleep with me!"

"WHAT?!" Romano stood up. "F*** THIS, I'M OUT OF HERE!" Romano went to leave, but Spain grabbed his wrist.

"No! I just wanted to sleep with you! No double meaning whatsoever!"

"Huh, yeah right."

"It's true! I just wanted someone to cuddle with while I fell asleep tonight, that's all!"

Romano sat back down, but was still scowling, and his stomach rumbled loudly. Spain laughed as Romano flipped him off. Everything was happier when Romano was around.

That night, Spain undressed and climbed into bed, looking out the same window as always. A soft breeze blew through, hitting his face with refreshing, cool air. A weight on the other side of the bed signaled that Romano was in as well. Spain looked over his shoulder to see Romano's bare back facing him.

"You touch me, you die. Good night." Romano turned off the lights, leaving them in the darkness. Not that they really minded, though. Spain stared at Romano, his body fully turned around, watching his body go up and down as he breathed in and out. Soon, Romano was dead asleep. Spain was about to turn back to the window when Romano started to toss and turn.

"No... Spagna... non lasciarmi..." Romano turned and touched Spain, immediately stopping. Spain wrapped an arm around the slender body next to him hesitantly. Romano immediately responded by hugging Spain tightly and burying his face into the crook of Spain's neck.

"...i...o..." Spain strained his ears to hear more. "...i...mo..." What was his Roma saying? Romano's eyes suddenly opened, their chocolate swirls in the iris's shining brightly in the moonlight.

"Roma?"

"Ti amo." He closed his eyes again and snuggled up against Spain, taking a deep breath before falling asleep. Spain kissed his forehead, smiling as he fell asleep.

"Te amo."


End file.
